Ty my sister!
by Who-was-seen
Summary: Tyson's sister wants to visite 'him'. What will happen with Kai and Ray who meet her? An.: No need to read it, it's as stupid as it sounds.


Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.

                                                     Ty my sister!

One day my sister wanted to visit me. Not that I cared. No, in fact all I would do was showing her my friends and everything was ok. NOT!

In the morning Grandpa told me. It was horrible…

"Ty, wake up, your sister visits you today." Normally I would ignore him and sleep another hour. Not that day. I shot out of my bad and looked like all my nightmares came true. Well, the truth was exactly that happened. 

"WHAT??!!!! OH MY GOD!!!! HOW COULD YOU LET THAT HAPPEN?!!!!" He looked confused and I realised that he didn't knew my dark secret and was completely clueless. But it had to look really interesting for him that I had such an intense reaction. Anyway I started to freak completely out. I took my bag and my favourite things and ran to the door. 

"What are you doing?" 

"I…I…I- run away." I stuttered in panic. 

"Oh, go on. But say your sister good bye. She is waiting outside for you." He told me. He had never these problems other parents had with their children. He thought we (My sister and I) were persons with their own brain and we could do whatever we wanted to. With one little exception: we had to practise Kendo. Anyway he had no problem with me running away. 1. He could tell the police something idiotic and they would think he was a strange weird old man and bring him to other weird old men. He happened to don't care. 2. He didn't care if we died. But that point was ok since I didn't care about him either.

Then he said one sentence I really wanted to forget.

"She talks with Ray. He wanted to speak with you about something, I don't know what it was." I jerked. Everything I was scared of on one single day?! Oh no…there was something that didn't happen jet: Kai talked to her. I ran downstairs.

"OH!!! TY!!!! SISTER!!!!!!" I winced at the words. She hugged me tightly. I had no problem with that. I had no problem with the fact that I got not enough air to breath. I had no problem with the fact that she called me Ty. I had no problem with the fact that she shouted so loud that the neighbourhood would know she was back. But I had a little not really important problem with Ray standing behind her and seeing the whole thing.

"Sister?" He asked slowly.

"Well, yes. She is my sister." She told him proud. "Oh Ty! You are wearing the boy-things again!" She said when she turned around and saw my clothes. 

"Shut up." I said.

"Take it easy! I mean, are you not happy to see your sister again?!"

"No."

"Sister?" Another voice interrupted. A voice I didn't want to hear. A voice I really, really, really didn't want to hear. Kai.

"Wa?! Who is this boy Ty? Do you know him? Who Is he?!"

"Kai." I said with my last energy. 

"Who is she?" Kai asked cold.

"I am Ty's sister." She said and I slapped my forehead. My sister ruined my whole live just in front of me. 

"Sister? I doubt that." He said slowly.

"Yes, yes, yes. She is. Believe it better."

"She? Are you crazy?" She didn't get it and looked confused. "Is she your girlfriend?" Kai asked me angrily. I laughed. 

"She?! My girlfriend?! Are you drunken?!" The whole situation started to get really weird. He sighed relieved. Moment?! Kai?! Sighed relieved?! Oh…

Suddenly something…_unexpected_ happened. Ray stood in front of me leaned forward and looked into my eyes. Then he took my shirt and…

Kai took his arm dragged him behind the dojo and pressed him against one of the walls. "Don't dare to touch him ever again." He hissed. You ask why I know that? I followed them. I am not stupid you know. Well there was one problem. My sister was with me.

"Him? Why are you always speaking of him? Ty isn't a he." Kai looked shocked but soon his emotionless mask was back on. 

"What are you speaking about bitch?" My sister being my sister ignored the 'bitch' and stared simply back.

"About what I am talking?" Kai glared at her.

"Yes, what?" He asked.

"About that." She said and put her hand on my breasts. I jerked and pushed her away but the moment was long enough to let Kai gasp and Ray froze. Normally my shirt made it impossible to see that I am a girl but this time they could see it clearly. I knew something like that would happen sooner or later. 

"So what are you going to do Kai? Threw me out of the team? Or better: destroy Dragoon?" I asked him angrily. I had thought about that so often that I was simply angry before he could even answer. He went towards me. I glared at him. Suddenly he hugged me. 

"How can you think that? And I thought I was gay!" 

"Wait…why should you think you are gay? …..oh…. I think I kno-" He made me silent. With a kiss. Immediately he slid his tongue into me. I could only stare. He closed his eyes and moaned low. You want to know what I thought? 1. I will kill her (My lovely sister) 2. I will kill Kai 3. Wait that feels good 4. What the hell am I thinking 5. Are Russian boys always that…fast with getting to the kiss-part?! The last one made me quite curios. And weirdly I didn't mind if I was right with my assumption. That was a clear yes, since he held me tighter and tighter and started to bit into my lower lip. Weird guy. I was getting worried if he was ok since he moaned the whole time. Then he did something that made me froze. His hand was in my shirt. Yes, right, INSIDE. But I believe he didn't belong in _my_ shirt! And certainly not on my ass either. He seemed to need air. Well, I was good trained. At least in that area. Grandfather taught us to train our lungs everyday. I got used to it and actually really did what he said. Now it helped me a lot. I wondered if Grandfather meant that by 'great use in real live'. Maybe he did. When Kai snapped for air I saw my chance to speak. 

"Whatever you are doing continue it after you take care of your wounds." He blinked. 

"Whahahahaha! Yes, Kai! The wounds have to be really deep by the sound of it!" Ray laughed maniacally. But the weird thing was- Kai tilted his head to the right and continued his 'business'. I had really no problem with that but it was getting annoying to be bitten in my lip. Anyway he sucked my blood away. Vamp. He was definitely too strong to push him away. But I had one chance! Surprise, surprise, surprise! I bit back! -I rock! But I was bringing myself only deeper into the shit- he was surprised. But only first. And then he… well yes I think… he enjoyed it. And there we were again- he moaned. Argh! That was too much. My eternally patience was limited. 

'HELP!!!!' I screamed in my mind. I heard the low laugher of my sister. 

'Why? I think you look ok.'

'LOOK OK?! LOOK CLOSER!!!' I shouted meaning his hand…on my ass.

'Oh.' I thought for a second what that was supposed to mean until ice-cold-water hit me from above. My first thoughts were about God and how he rescued me and how I was going to the church again only to be relieved when I saw my sister and the hose. 

'…you are so going to die.'

'I rescued you didn't I?'

'LOOK CLOSER!!!' This time I meant the water that made my shirt transparent. 

'…oh.' This oh was weaker. I think she knew how I felt.

Kai anyway didn't stop drooling. At least he did stop with the other thing meaning the hand. And being me- a fully mad person I couldn't let him go on like that.

"Kai you bastard! Stop staring, stop touching and stop being!" He looked up on my face but seemed not satisfied and looked back…on my shirt. "And I thought you are strong, without any weaknesses and very important without love?" I asked. He looked up again- to my relieve. 

"I am strong, you are my only weakness and very important my only love." He said making me sigh in defeat. Suddenly I realised who I was speaking with. 

"Moment…Kai? Is that you?" 

"Yes, I think I know myself, why do you ask?"

"….I asked something? I can't remember."

"You did."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"No."

"Do you love me?"

"No, eh? Argh!" I smiled satisfied. 

"So you don't mind if we wont kiss again do you? I mean after that my lips hurt." I touched my wound and again- Kai stared. 

"Lookawaybastard!" Was all I could say. I never knew he could be that…dramatic. And weird. And-…..lovesick. 

                                                                  ***  

5 reviews= not continued, 7= will took a long time, 10= will took not so long, 15= right away done 

I think I wont get over 3 reviews anyway so….ah- I will shut up now.

Who-was-seen (8.10.03)


End file.
